Princess of Time: Sheiaral the Latias
by Septentrion Euchoreutes
Summary: Welcome to a world so ingrained in violence that it was nearly destroyed even before the discovery of electricity. Equality and humanism is something only the insane can believe in. 133 years after the greatest disaster ever known, a daring Latias is born. Even with her people's extreme lifespan, powers, and intelligence, slow extinction seems eminent. Gijinka. Historical fantasy.
1. Conception of Oblivion

_**Notes on the character's appearance: I started this story not entire sure on how to depict all the lati0s in my mind's eye. For most of the winged species of gijinkas, I decided to go with the wings being connect at the shoulder blades. Originally, I question whether the lati0s should even have wings with the levitate ability. However I recently decided that the best way to have them is to have the wings lower on the back, right above the butt more or less. A good way to get an idea of what all the gijinkas look like is to look at a recent moemon game, and imagine even the basic evolutionary forms as adults (**__**age**__** is not dependent on **__**evolution **__**in this story**__**). That's not required for the reader of course, but that is how I imagine them.  
**_

_**They also have the colored triangle on their face which matches the color of the wings. The top part of the triangle is often covered by hair so it would sometimes look like a bent stripe. Most hair styles they prefer covers at least the top corners of the triangle. To what extent the special coloration extends around the body is based on the original pokémon design, although much of it would be covered by clothing. Other than the areas of sex-based color, the rest of the skin is very light white.**_

_**Update on Appearance: the story pic gets the faces about right.**_

Conception of Oblivion

_To the Record Master,  
_

_We arrived on the site of the battle on the 3rd day of Forstmoon, in the Year 163 of the New Birth. My men were most bewldered at what they saw, as was I. Thousands of weapons were laying on the ground, in military formation. The ground had a perfect rectangle of polearms, with unloaded artillery in the center. Sabers lied in their sheaths thoughout, and many hundreds of firearms in their minor formations outside of the major formation. No corpses were among the weapons, although there were a typical number of dead outside this anomaly. At first, many of my men were afraid to approach the area in open concern that they would disappear on the spot._

_In fairness to our tardiness in savaging the area, the paperwork I received was off by at least a factor of ten. It was a skeptically high amount of equipment to begin with, although I was fully prepared for such a workload. I was unable to explain what happen, despite thinking about it for hours. I knew only that it must have had something to do with the two latios. It's well known how unpredictable a battle can be if just on of them are involved, but a Latias going up against the latios was bound to caught the bureaucracy off guard. I must confessed two days worth of thought wasn't enough to solve this puzzle. Truly, we have underestimated both of them.  
_

_In service of His Majesty,_

__ Herald Trifier, Logistics_

**Year 157 NB**

My name is Sheiaral Fairwater Latias and I was born as a princess to the greatest empire in the world. Every true citizen was a dragon type gijinka, which meant we had the strongest and most beautiful people in the world. We were blessed by long life and great stature. Even the shortest of citizens were taller than nearly any foreigner. Unfortunately, I've observed that our long lives lead to complacency in the world. Many nations such as the Confederation and the Psychic Alliance have made get strides in warfare and other technological advancement. While we had the best warriors, nearly no one above the age of fifty years even seemed to have heard of the scientific method.

War still was one thing our nation was good at. We imported the best weapons and armor from the Volcanic Kingdom. I myself served the military as a special agent on a very special mission. I was young and returned to education and thought that the current war wouldn't affect my life, and for the most part it didn't. Wars didn't last long and we were always victorious. The was always some price though and we would appreciate the peace for a time.

My family is a long line of Latias that had great influence over the kingdom, with my mother as the current empress. We were the strongest, tallest, and most beautiful of all gijinka, and we aren't afraid to mention it. We were easily the smartest of the dragons as well so it only followed that we were the rightful leaders of the most superior of people. As the youngest of my siblings, I was not expected to become empress. My older sister, the presumed heir to the throne, was intelligent enough for the job, and had a healthy taste for power. My brother, who was the oldest, spent a lot of time educating himself in economics, and I'm sure he would make an excellent duke and adviser.

There wasn't much to say about myself. I was a simple kid at the age of 24. I was 6 foot 9 inches, and my breasts were only slightly larger than the size of my head. I had quite a lot of growing up to do, but I knew my genes wouldn't make me come up short. I had the bright fairy red hair that many females of my species pocess.

But our stature wasn't even the best thing about our species. We can use our mind for special powers. Many things came natural, such as disguise abilities for females or sight sharing for males. More powers can be gained by discipline, practice, mental preparation, focus, or individual temperaments. I've handily completed an espionage mission when I was younger with my natural powers that developed even then. Learning more powers take some time, but never giving up is important. Most of these skills can take decades to master. Recently, I've been working on various sense sharing skills and more complex illusion. My father says that I have a pretty good way with illusions. Many Latios and Latias have learned many great and unique abilities. I even had a late great uncle who could permanently take over other people's minds, which he taught himself from scratch. My blood has some terrifying potential.

"My daughter did you hear the news?" my dad said hovering quickly down castle halls towards me.

"I have heard nothing new this morning. Is it about the war?" I said.

"It's over. We have quelled the rebellion in the Heartlands. Also this happens to be the twelfth day of winter."

"It's the Festival of Winter Peace? That's such a silly holiday, and we haven't had time to prepare."

This was a tradition that happened on twelfth day of fall and winter, but only during peacetime. One popular and unofficial interpretation is that this day celebrates the rather big breasts the mothers of our nation have, although it's just about having a good time was family and neighbors. It's really a man's holiday, an obvious conclusion, as they are the ones to suffer most in the wars; all they ask of their wives is to be dragon women.

The peace holidays do encourage peace, but it was rather inconvenient that this one was coming so suddenly. The slaves would no doubt be too busy to enjoy the festivities.

"This happens to be the best holiday for someone married to someone processing one of the most bountiful bosoms in the world," my dad bragged.

"I'm not going to have to preside over any special ceremony, am I?" I asked.

"No, you're just eating with the nobles this year."

In a matter of a few hours, I was sitting at a table ready for the speech from the dragonite priestess to get over.

"In the beginning the gods made thirteen domains of gijinka. First were the normal types, who were given great number and diversity. Then were the grass and bug, which tended to nature. Noticing the edges of creation were barren and uninhabitable, they created water, flying, ground, and rock. Then they granted elemental power of fire, electric, and ice, to keep the balance in the world. Then they saw that the world was chaotic without death and created fairy, poison, and now-eradicated ghost to manage the cycle of life.

"This was the state of nature, but the gods saw that they creation was unruly and faithless. They created three great cultures and give them unique gift. Fighters were given willpower, psychics were given knowledge, and brights were given intelligence. Holy places were erected were the gods would appear and faith spread throughout the land.

"However, the light-typed bright used their intelligence to make blasphemies, turning against the gods. Soon they encouraged other gijinkas desecrated the holy grounds.

"Seeing this, the gods cursed the light type into darkness, and created the pious and dutiful steel types to defend the holy grounds. They said among themselves, 'we need a people to rule all the gijinka,' and the head god Arceus said, "they shall be in my element, and it shall be called dragon.' They crafted us in their imaged and gave us dominion over all elements and unparalleled life-force.

"However, the dragons of old were abused their strength and murdered all who stood in their way. The gods asked, 'why do destroy our creations when you we supposed to rule over them?' and the dragons said, 'Because we are the only ones worthy of creation.'

"The gods then struck them with a curse of weakness for their arrogance. And for the first time did the dragons knew suffering. Winter came upon them. Overcame with anger, five warriors climbed the mountain to slay the gods, but were slain themselves by the snow.

"Knowing that they would not survive the winter, the smallest and weakest of the dragons came up the mountains have her people speared from the cold death the awaited them. On the moment of death they gave her the strongest heart that the gods could possibly forge, and warmth spread through her body. She was able to save her race through the warmth of her heart. This woman's name was Latias.

"It was decided that she and her children would mate with the gods themselves and rule the dragons through the ages."

I didn't really believe I was descended from gods, although that might explained why Latias can't reproduce with anything except Latios. I'm not even sure there are no other species which we can reproduce with. All dragons can make babies with all other dragons except us. Many other groups of breeding existed, although there seems to be weird cases everywhere. I didn't really have to think about finding a mate myself, as I had planned marriage with a distant cousin. At least I think second cousins are distant enough to be safe. He was pretty handsome and funny.

I've heard this speech a dozen times. Since it was a peace festival, it avoided the ever present wars so it was hardly a history listen, but it was all in the spirit of winter and fellowship.

"…and since then, the royal family has always been protector of peace and prosperity. Our people, with our long lives gain willpower, knowledge, and intelligence to build the greatest culture that the world has ever known. Now, we give thanks to the creator dragon Arceus for all our blessing. By the grace of our ancestor, let the celebration commence."

Everyone started eating from the food on the tables in front of them. As a princess, it was my responsibility to eat last, even after the cooks. I noticed a few of the tables were sparsely filled. The tables that were usually occupied soldier were occupied by a few officers and their extended families. The servant's tables weren't even seated.

I turn over to a sliggoo sitting next to me. "Excuse me, but do you're from logistics aren't you."

"Yes, Princess," he said. "Did you have a question about the post war operations?"

"Yes," I said. "As the war just ended, most of our soldiers will still be in foreign lands. How long is it until they can return to their homes?"

"The fourth day from now should be when most of them come back."

To my knowledge we've never done this holiday on such short notice in our history. It was a shame that not everyone can celebrate. My brother was sitting at a different table with my father. They already started eating. In fact, I was the only one who hasn't started eating.

I got up and walk over to their table.

"Most of the soldiers are in foreign lands. The servants are too overworked to enjoy Winter Peace," I said, "Would it be possible just put off the rest of the celebration for four days?"

"The thought has occurred to me," my brother said, "There nothing in doctrine that says otherwise."

"It's unheard of, but it's an idea worth entertaining," Dad said.

"Well then, that's all I need to know," I said.

I went to the podium.

"Everyone, heed my command," I said, "After this feast the festivities will be cancel for this day. We will finish the holiday in five day. The soldiers need to return to their homes. Most of the servants who worked for this festival are still preparing for the next part of the festival. All servants are dismissed to join in the feast. I know that this is unorthodox, but we should honor those who work hardest to make this day possible. It is in this way that I believe best honors the spirit of the holiday. Please, everyone, enjoy the feast."

I stepped down from the podium. Everyone was confused at first but soon the chatter glowed into overall approval. I started to eat at my seat. Half way through my meal, my dad came over to have a chat.

"Well, I surely didn't expect that," my dad stated, "We just had the youngest princess changing the date of a holiday. It's you first independent proclamation, and it's going to put the government in a bit of a shock."

"We'll, I've always seen this holiday organized from the bottom. I'm not too sure what it means to the government, but if we can't bring the heroes of the war home then it means the government failed. Everyone has their duty and the soldiers most surely did theirs."

"Given the nature of the war, I couldn't agree more. Now, I believed you have done a wise thing."

"What do you mean the 'given the nature of the war?" I asked.

"War is changing, Sheiaral. I fear that the worst of history hasn't come," Dad said.

"The worst? You mean something more horrible than the Worldscourge or the Year without Miracles."

My father would have no memory of the most violence time in history. He was just a baby during the Worldscourge but his growth was stunted by the Year without Miracles. Being slightly more than seven feet, my dad was very small for an adult Latios. It has long been learned from other species that the stunting of children during the Year without Miracles was not passed on to offspring so there was no doubt that I would be taller than my father one day.

"Perhaps I'm the ultimate pessimist, but the nature of war is changing. Never underestimate the ways gijinkas can harm each other. The ingenuity of gijinkas is without limit."

"But, the only thing only thing I could think of being worse than those disasters would be all life…"I just realized that gravity of that complete thought. "..all life," I whisper, "it's not impossible for all life to be destroy in some way, isn't it?"

"This is a pretty dark conversation to have in public. By the grace of the ancestors, this is still all conjecture. I suggest you enjoy your meal. You're okay to eat at any speed you want," Dad said.

"I'm a princess and not a child anymore. It's not proper."

"You're still a growing girl. Everyone possible heir should be the ideal image of health."

"Well then."

I needed no further prompting to start shoving the food in my mouth. I never thought of eating as a political statement before.

After dinner, I went to talk to my dad in private.

"Dad, what you said implying the end of all life, is there some sort of state secret going on?" I asked.

"Fortunately, there is no sign of such a weapon or plan being carried out. It's just the inevitable consequence of a thought experiment. The ingenuity of gijinkas will increase to such a point. It is a fact of history that things are changing and getting more complex," Dad said.

"Okay, I believe you," I said, "but why did you discuss it with me?"

"I talk about this to you brother and sister when they were 25 years of age," he said, "Although, I must say, neither of them took it as seriously as you did."

"But didn't they understand it?" I said.

"Your sister said it was an idea on par with solipsism and she accused me of inventing my own endtimes myth out of boredom. 'We never had a need for such myths in this nation,' she said. Your mother took it slightly more seriously and your brother didn't quite understand it like you did. He was also very insistent about the gods never allowing such a thing, almost as if he was thinking through a monotheistic worldview. You didn't think about the will of the gods. You see history as the project of mortal agency."

"Did you come up with this thought experiment?" I asked.

"It was your great-uncle Mlathavius Olympus Latios who first introduced it to the royalty. Knowing him, it was likely taken from another mind in battle. It's not a protected secret, neing agneral idea as it is, but some of us take it seriously. I've noticed it's particular not well accepted along the Fairwater line of the family."

That was my line on my mother's side. After the Worldscourge, it was easily the bigger part of the royal family.

"It's a very important idea," I said, "It could happen a century from now. As world leaders, our family should prepare for every case."

"Well, your mom said six hundred years a century ago, your brother gave it five hundred years minimum, and your sister begrudgingly give me at least seven generations of Latios. We actually have everyone's opinion on it all recorded in a book. Now that book _is_ a state secret."

"I'll make sure to read it," I said, "I can keep a secret."

"Our family has lots of secrets, Sheiaral," my Dad said, "Like one of my secrets is that you are my favorite child."

"Thank Dad," I said.

"And that I believe you are the only one who could properly fulfill the role of monarch of our nation in the future."

I froze. There was something big that he said. There was something wrong with the royal family. One treasonous rumor was that we couldn't make any more children. It's something that wouldn't officially be told to me until I was an adult.

**There's a lot of worldbuilding I've done but I haven't came up with good names for the nations. They aren't all monotype, but I think coming up with random names might be confusing. The Confederation is mainly electric gijinkas. Nations are most closely based on breeding groups than type since you literally need to breed to make families. War is also driven by the desire to evolve so this world is more violent than the real Earth. The brutalness of wars is also augmented by the fact the gijinkas can do a lot more horrible things with relative ease.**

**Update: It's Sheiaral's Roko's Basilisk.**


	2. Sins of the Parents

**Sins of the Parents**

Tomorrow was going to be my first top level military meeting, with both the high general and my mother as head of state. Merely being a princess wouldn't be enough to get me into one of those meeting so I could only assume that it was much more serious than anything I've done before, which is odd because I've grown too much make to effectively make use of my disguise ability. I'm now twenty-seven years old and I was now towered over even most dragons gijinkas. I was to meet my future husband so he could give me a briefing to prepare me for the briefing.

At the castle, I met Maoirous Sevenwoods Latios, my fiancé. We haven't officially started a romantic relationship or made plans yet. "Sheiaral. I haven't seen you for months."

"It's afraid I'm a bit nervous," I said, "Adulthood is so close. I'm going to have to think about marriage."

"You have nothing to be nervous about." He gestured me to follow him down the castle halls. I thought about this last statement of his. He was young among the royals and never married, but has he had sex before? "Sheiaral, I tried to be polite but your thoughts are pretty clear. Don't worry about it too much; all you questions will be answered soon."

"For the past three years, I've felt that I've been out of the loop. I'm the youngest of our species and the only one who isn't an adult."

We stopped at a particular wall.

"I've never been able to figure out this secret passage way," I said. There were a bunch of differently weighted tumblers that look a lot of focus behind the wall, with a bunch of numbers marking the different positions. I've try to just control all of it, but it seemed to me that it was meant for multiple psychics.

"The first twenty-five tumblers are the first twenty-five digits of pi include the three," he said, "I'll handle the other half."

"Mao, you really believe in my telekinetic abilities to give me this many," I said.

"Well, if you can't do as many as me," he said, "Then we made this trip for nothing."

Well, it looks like my powers are already on par with other Latias and Latios. I focus on the mechanism for the secret passage, putting all my tumblers in their place. The wall opened and we walked down the diagonally staggered stairway which was a type of teleport trap. A psychic would likely perceive the stairs in a completely practical position that was completely different from their actually position. It's the same principle that makes it so drawings and perspectives can fool eyes, but it involves deaths by teleporting confidently into solid mass.

"I know the digits of pi are supposed to be a secret, but I question the absolute confidence in the notion that we are the only nation that knows the first fifty or so," I pointed out, "What's the other twenty-five?"

"More pi, except my mother made a mistake calculating it," Mao said, "but the mistake was discovered before either of us was born. The pi was originally supposed to be a spy trap so we could capture infiltrators within this passage. Please don't use any active powers until I say so or we could be in a lot of trouble."

At the bottom of the stairs there was a bunch of bars in a wall. They looked like they could be slid around.

"It looks like there are many billions of combination," I said.

"The bars are for lifting. This entire wall can be lifted," Mao said.

"The solution is lifting?" This was actually quite a clever was to hide a solution, and many spies wouldn't have the shear strength even budge it. "Like the tumblers, it's going to take both of us, isn't it?"

"Yes"

We got down and lifted. It took a lot of effort from me as my body isn't used to making such an effort. Eventually, the wall was lifted and it locked into place.

"Well, no spy has ever gotten this far," Moa said, "Know it's time for you to learn the true nature of our family."

"Yes," I said as we dropped the wall on the other side.

"We are likely not going to ever live as a married coupled should, and we may not even marry at all," Mao said, "We are just too closely related."

"I know you're a cousin on both sides with the closest side being second cousins, but there is a good chance for healthy children."

"I'm not a cousin on both sides. I'm your uncle."

My heart raced. So this means I'm never going to be married. Neither of us would be willing to be in a true relationship knowing this."

"So, I guess infidelity is a reality in our family, despite all the claims otherwise. So I guess you're not the son of that traitor."

"No, and that's the reason why he defected," Mao said, "The truth is that your grandfather, who is my real father, took at least two married Latias as mistresses. This habit of out species is now known to be common since long before the Worldscourge in the Fairwater lineage as great warlords tend to be popular among the ladies."

"Go on," I said.

"Well, keeping the bloodline tracked is a true headache as we can't be sure of whose anyone's father is, except that were pretty sure about your own dad. Your own father was the last of his own family. He was barred from ever fighting in wars because of the battlefield loses of his kin in the Year without Miracles, and it was a good thing because he was able to make three great children. There is also one other latios, with a small "l", who was the last of his kin, and we're very sure he doesn't have secret children we can take advantage of."

I almost stupidly said "your father" out of shock. I closed my mouth and let him continued.

"Robearo the Defector of the Sevenwoods was cheated on by his wife and has no true children. He was upset so much by the infidelity that he betrayed our nation. He at swore off the name Latios and Sevenwoods and pridefully calls himself Defector. While it is important that I appear to be of his traitorous blood, the Alliance's governments would no doubt know I'm just another Fairwater.

"Now follow my footsteps directly and try to memorize them," he said helping me to avoid some unknown trap.

"So if he was too returned, we would probably try to have him impregnate a bunch of Latias in secret instead of executing him," I said.

"He strongly believes in fidelity as a greater virtue than others. It's pretty much would have saved our family if we didn't sleep around in secret. He's willing not to sleep with a bunch of Latias just to doom our race. He's principled in a most evil way.

"Your dad, on the other hand, chose to help us keep the royalty strong despite our transgressions. He was treated horribly by our family."

"But he married the empress," I said.

"Yes, but it was too late. Had he been her first husband, she could had much more children. He loved your mother from the beginning, but like every available Latias at the time, she had nothing but contempt for him. Since he was short and barred from military service due to being the last of his family. He was rejected by your mother more than once, and she married another man. The first marriage bore no fruits and we ended the marriage through assassination that your mother agreed to, so that your dad could produce children freely."

"By the bloody path to Hell," I said. "I'm the result of assassination? My dad was undesirable? None of that was his fault. They should have known that his inflicted shortness wouldn't affect his children."

"Love can be both complicated and simple. He was the lowest status and had unimpressive attributes. He had few friends among the Latios, and it slowly became clear that he had those tics. He even lost he inheritance at the age of four."

"Okay, but this assassinating the king consort is a big deal. It would have been easy just to let my dad make babies with my mother and pretend the father is the reigning king consort?" I questioned, not believing they would go through such measures.

"That may have been true in many cases, but your dad didn't look enough like the king consort. The traits of the father are sometimes obvious in the children. For that reason alone, he was assassinated so the empress could remarry your dad."

"Wow. Ironic it's that none of us have his eye or hair color."

"Well, our genealogy task force are still studying how eye and hair color is inherited across the sexes in our race. Besides there are other signs. Your brother inherited his motor tics and your sister got much of his face. You look the most like him. Also, in my opinion, you also seemed to have inherited his mother's unique butt."

"Could you not talk about my butt when discussing assassinations in the reigning royal family?"

"You butt was relevant to the topic. Things have skipped a generation before, and I hypothesize that it was clearly passed down through your dad's side of the family. One could come to the conclusion that you are Roseaie's granddaughter from the shape of your waist and the precise largeness of your butt alone, which would be a disastrous to how the world views our nation's leadership. There are drawings of her from before she bore children and it's a perfect match."

"Could you stop mentioning it and get on with the serious stuff," I said.

"So everyone in the species knows about the assassination. Even Robearo the Defector would have figured it out."

"Yes, but don't speak of it ever. He died of natural causes from this point on."

"Okay so wouldn't they have made my father attempt to impregnate someone else and keep that child a secret to save our race?" I asked.

"You're on the right track. However, he is related to many of us still. Also, I should mention, you happen to have a half-brother, but on your mom's side."

"What!"

"Inbreeding has been a concern for over a thousand years. 1300 years ago, a Latias was born to parents that unknowingly shared the same father. Record from that time as rare. The poor daughter had a distorted face and had learned worse than commoners from the lowest races. She never learned to speak and her mental powers only devastated those around her with horrible images and violent emotions. Her mind was more threatening to herself as she attempted to speak to people who went there. She was allowed to grow up and eventually bore a child of her own. It was a son, and he grew to adulthood healthy and intelligent by his grandparents. However, the son was murder by his own mother for no reason."

"That sounds like the legend of Elisa the Mad, but with our species." I said, "But how much of it is true?"

"There is no way to be sure what is true, although I left out the details that we have huge doubts about. At that point in time, history becomes legend. The pattern of retardation has reemerged along with other signs of deformity. We don't want it to get out that these individuals exist. The deformed are often put to death before the reach the age of naming, but others only showed the signs mentally much later and then put to death. This is the reason why we what five years instead of a month to announce a newborn Latios."

"That's horrible. It's probably the gods' way of punishing us for our transgressions," I said, "My father was rejected by my mom and the other Latias. Adultery now defines our heritage. Every Latios should have had right to have children, but that was taken away by their wives and cheating Latios. It's less obvious because they don't bear the children, but we're suffering because we really didn't respect them."

"Perhaps," Moa said.

"And that we spill our blood in numerous wars. We would not have the problem if we were wiser," I said, "It's really does seem like the legend of the gods punishing us for our blindness. We didn't respect the lesser races of creation, and we don't respect the men of our own race. I'm sure we don't respect the women either, but the trap the gods made happens because marriage is forgotten. Every member of our species is equally important, even the less skilled and non-veteran men."

"Gijinkas are never perfect," Mao said.

"But it's like our race revels in being bad. They really should have at least tried being good gijinkas. For example, there are plenty of slave races around here to use for sex. Sure, lesser races probably aren't as good a dragon gijinkas are at sex, but we even have dragons as slaves. If we could stop at sex slaves and concubines, than we wouldn't have been in this mess."

"Well, most Latias and Latios only have sex within the species."

"Really?" I said, "Having sex with a slave or a subject seems like such a better and obvious alternative than adultery. Sure, nothing is as good as sex on our level, but we should only get that with our spouse. At least when we have sex with other species, they will get to experience the highest level of sex and that's something they'll never experience otherwise. It's really selfish not to consider them."

"I supposed that is a good idea, but I've feared that our species has been existing on borrowed time since the Worldscourge," Mao said.

"Well, I've never believed in the gods before, but this certainly seems like something they cleverly set up to destroy us if we strayed from our path. Being the ones blessed to rule the nation, maybe even the world, would have required higher standards. We weren't wiped out by the Worldscourge, so I think the chance exists that our species can be change, if we act better to our subjects, ourselves, and the world."

We got to a door that didn't appear to have any sort of trap. We were deep underground. When Mao opened up the door I gasped in shocked. Two Latios and three Latias, all very sickly were sitting in the room. There were also a couple of elderly gogoat women who were clearly the caretakers of the incest stricken group.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stand the sight," Mao said leaving me in the room, "They were all made lame when they were committed here."

"Little sister!" said the Latios with one eye lower than the other. He stood up, limped over and gave me a hug. His head only was only as high as my neck making it a child-like awkward bosom hug. He was shorter than my dad, of which he had no close relation. He fell off and landed on the floor unable to get up.

"But you're a big sister. I they told me that my little sister was coming,"

"She was littler than you but she grew bigger," said one of the caretakers, "She now she is bigger, but she is always your little sister."

Not very many thing in life can leave a mostly grown Latias feel helpless, but discovering all of this froze me.

"My name is Sheiaral."

"Sheral," he said, "My name is Makel."

"That's not a name," I said, "Oh, Maaikeil. Never mind then."

He was still on the floor. I squatted down and picked him to my shoulder. It was odd but knowing he was family, I had to try to treat him like a brother despite him being a complete invalid.

"Why don't you introduce me to your friend?" I asked.

"That'sss Gary," he said pointing to a Latias. She looked normal.

"Gareiette is can't speak at all," said the caretaker, "She is closely related to you on your dad's side."

"and that Madel," he said pointing at a deformed Latias.

"My name is Meouraela," She said, "and I am quite able to do everything a Latias can do. I was assumed to be a retard because of my body. I can even make myself look not only normal, but absolutely beautiful."

"But you can't hold in your waste," the caretaker said, "which is something a Latias should be able to do."

"Could you show me," I asked.

She transformed into a normal looking version of herself. She looked exactly my age and she was just as attractive. She had posture and symmetry.

"That's perfect," I said.

"It's no big deal. You've master it years ago most likely. I'm two years older than you and I just learned it."

"You had no one to teach you," I said.

"And this is Mary," said Maaikeil, "she touches people where she's not supposed to"

"I gave her that name because her parents didn't bother naming her," The caretaker said, "You won't convince her that you're not Meouraela trying to be pretty."

"Mary, I'm Sheiaral."

"Go away. I don't wana play,"

"And this is Kay," he said pointing at the Latios

"Kyreialik," the caretaker said, "He can't speak. All five of these Latios have mental abilities. Both Kyreialik and Mary broadcasts rather unpleasant thoughts."

Maoirous came in, "I believe that's enough. That's a bit more information you need to be all caught up for tomorrow's briefing."

We left the room. With all I've learned, I know I wouldn't be able to sleep properly for a long time.

"So, we kept them alive because they might save our species with their loins?" I said, "Meouraela is really the most depressing out of all of them because she is so close to being like us. Had she been raised and educated properly, she would have been exactly like us in mind and ability."

"A while back ago, Your dad was ordered to try to impregnated Meouraela and Mary. He was completely unable to, although I'm not sure it even happened."

"No more details on that, please," I begged.

"And finally, I was told to give you some papers." Mao handed me a couple of military profiles. The first was mine.

_**Name: Sheiaral Fairwater Latias**_

_**Alias: None**_

_**Nationality: Draconia**_

_**Strategic Importance: Highest**_

_**Species: Latias (Flying, Psychic, Dragon)**_

_**Attributes: Age 27, Height 8' 4", able-bodied.**_

_**Ability Level: B**_

_**Tactical Abilities: Disguise, mind shielding, emotion reading, visual Illusion, kinetic illusion, time illusion, illusory plotting, barriers, minor elemental control, levitation, minor receptive telepathy, minor active telepathy, minor healing.**_

_**Notes: Royal education, never married, very social, never seen direct combat, special ops**_

I looked at the other one.

_**Name: Robearo the Defector**_

_**Alias: Robearo Sevenwoods Latios (former name)**_

_**Nationality: Alliance; Balthia**_

_**Strategic Importance: Highest**_

_**Species: Latias (Flying, Psychic, Dragon)**_

_**Attributes: Age 211, Height 9' 4", ablebodied.**_

_**Ability Level: A++**_

_**Tactical Abilities: Vision sharing, vision stealing, disguise, major mind shielding, thought reading, thought implantation, emotion reading, visual Illusion, major time illusion, major pain illusion, illusory plotting, major barriers, major elemental control, levitation, major object control, kinectic control receptive telepathy, Major active telepathy, minor healing.**_

_**Notes: Royal education, second marriage, non-social but well mannered, major combat veteran, special ops, traitor.**_

I am definitely not getting any sleep tonight

* * *

**Notes: It's important to remember that before modern medicine, child mortality rates were high. This often meant the the newborn would have to survive a certain amount of time. I choose a month as the usual amount of time for most gijinkas to be named because of the Old Testament. There is a passage in the Old Testament were any child death before a month of age are considered more of a miscarriage than a human dying. I don't remember the passage though, but the writers of the Old Testament did live in a very different era with child mortality was high.**

**Dragon gijinkas are larger overall, and have better shape for child bearing. They also incubate quite a bit longer than nine months, and they do tend to have large children at birth. This makes childbirth just as difficult as with other species. However, a child does have much better chances after birth due to the longer incubation.**

**It is also important to note the that "mother's species" rule is not in affect.**

**In this story, the "egg groups" of cannon how is descriptive of who can mate with who. Many dragons can mate with another group, but size matters. A large male mating with a small female can be virtual death sentence, which has lead to many revenge killings and campaigns across history. It's far less common these days, and it is a crime in every nation, even against slaves.**

**However, dragon women are able to produce stronger offspring in some species, and many non-dragon kings were born form dragons.**


	3. Ambitious Plans

_**Notes: One of my reviewers brought up that appearance of the characters were quite lacking. I decided to add notes to the first chapter about what Sheiaral's species look like. I really had to think hard about how they look like. I have included some new descriptions in this chapter.**_

_**Why lati0s are super tall: When I first conceived of this society, I had no clue about their official height. I assumed they were about the size of the generation of flying legendaries I was used to(Gen 1&amp;2). However, I have decided not to change their height in the story because then not only would be smaller than many dragons, latias would be much smaller than latios. For all other species, the overall scale for size differences is less dramatic for gijinkas than pokémon.**_

**Ambitious Plans**

I plodded into the war room feeling the drag of a unearthly morning. In the center of room was a table with a map on it, although it was covered with documents. There was a sense of history as this map only had the continents on one side of the world. A much more recent map of the other continents was on another table at the side of the room, which also was filled with documents but had an arquebus with a bayonet.

Mariso Debais, the salamence in charge of the Covert Operations, came in. I've never meant him in person although I worked under him before. He was equal in my height(an increasing rarely quality) and had an overly handsome face. I always thought it was odd that most of the organization was made up of those with inconspicuous appearances, yet the many of the leaders are attractive. I suspect that many of them are decoys, but Mom assured that this is the person was the real deal.

"Princess Sheiaral, I believe you fiancé brief you already?" Mariso said, "If so, you know more than me about your family."

"Yes, he told me a lot. Who else is coming here?" I said

"Only your mother, the empress, is coming," Mariso said.

"Alright," I said sitting down in a chair at the table. I was pretty tired as I didn't get more than two hours of sleep. Focusing on only keeping my eyes open, I stood when my mother came to the room.

"Alright," my mother said, "Well, we better get down to business. You may begin."

I sat back down and waiting for explanations.

"As you may have gathered from the documents we gave you, your mission involves the traitor Robearo the Defector. This is a long term mission take will have its conclusion in many years. Your mission will be part of a larger mission. We will kidnap Robearo the Deflector and you shall take his place."

"Wait," I said, "If anything goes bad, it will lead to war with three nations."

"We are meticulous and patient," Mom said, "The climax of this operation will happen at least eight years from now. If Maoirous told you everything, you should know his bloodline is important to the long term survival of the royalty. There will also be other benefits to having him captured and a simulacrum of him operating for our kingdom will likely be a great benefit to our intelligence. However, your main purpose and priority as an infiltrator is to make his eventual disappearance seem probable."

"By any chance is an extradition treaty is possible?" I asked with my hands on my temples due to stress. I knew such a thing was impossible, but it didn't seem far-fetched compared to this. Only the friendliest nations with the same ideologies ever sign extradition treaties. Even if we didn't have to get approval from the entire Alliance, Balthia is just too different from us. Nations tend to like to harbor those who provide intelligence, and our nation wouldn't want to give up our deflectors either. The seasoned intelligence officer and the empress both ignored this outburst.

"I will go over this is chronologically order," Mariso said, "The first issue is your preparation for this mission. You will need to be a convincing Rebearo. We will start with physical appearance. These drawings are from our agent's best memory from six months ago."

Mariso handed me a couple of paintings of Rebearo. He had deep blue eyes and deep blue hair. The first had him in foreign formal wear. He had very long hair which, being distasteful as it is for a man, was done up in the style of Balthian males. He did not have beard except for sideburns. He had "gone native."

I looked at the next drawing, which was a gray drawing. He had no shirt and his chest was quite muscular.

"He shaves and he appears to keeps up his health," I noted out loud, "He will, without doubt, be still practicing martial and mental arts."

"That's correct," Mariso said, "In fact he shows his powers quite often. You need no further trainer in disguises. We even estimate your final height to be at his given your mother's and paternal grandparents' heights. However, we believe you are the only one capable of being Robearo for a certain amount of time.

"There are four skills you must develop. The first is suppressing your presence so we can make the switch. That skill is simple but necessary. It will not take much time.

"The second skill is having a reasonable grasp of his martial art skill, which recently includes bayonets. That arquebus on the table over there is close enough to his weapon. This also includes military drills and traditional ceremonies with the firearm.

"The third skill is pain illusions. Robearo has been known to train soldier to have the integrity to deal with pain. It is unlikely that you will end up torturing anyone from what we can tell from our intelligence."

That made me raise an eyebrow. "Don't I have to know intense pain myself to be effective at that?" I said.

"I'm sorry, daughter," Mom said, "It's not something every prince or princess has to goes through, but this mission is important. We can only do it when you turn thirty, and it won't take too long. It will be illusions and the harm will be passing. You can chose the time and place, of course, but it will happen."

"I won't let fear getting in the way of a new skill," I said.

"Finally, the last skill is the reason we had to choose you for the mission," Mariso said, "We need you to learn time illusions at an advanced level. Robearo shows off this power a lot, no doubt considering it his signature flair. His is so well with it that he constantly impresses even the psychics of Balthia with tricks. He can make a five minute walk take seconds, or give a long winded speech in a few seconds. He did many creative tricks during wartime that completely change the circumstances of the battlefield."

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"You are actually the only one in our species other than Robearo who can get any grasp of how to do it. Of all the skill I listed, this one will take up much more time to learn than the rest of the skill together. Robearo can cast these spells on even psychics, and he manages to do it in a truly whimsical way. While it may seem like flaunting his powers, it is a clever way to keep someone from impersonating him. Only a grand master of time illusion could act as him, no matter how well a Latias or Latios can master disguise."

"Okay, that actually sounds like fun," I stated as if I still didn't think this plan was crazy.

"Do you have any questions, Princess?"

"Doesn't Robearo have a wife," I said recall his report.

"His wife is an elderly dragonite. Marifa was a royal consort who failed to birth to an heir. She was physically older than Robearo when he married her. She is nearing the end of her life. She won't be much of an issue."

"There's also something else I worry about," I said, "Wouldn't he kill himself? I suspect he may use his own mind to suicide before we have any chance to use him."

"Even the most fanatical of psychics rarely are able to wipe themselves dead with their own mind," Mariso said, "We do have drugs that completely suppress telekinesis so he can't stab himself. As per mental self-damage, we don't need his mind to be fully-functional to have him breed. He would know that making himself a retard unintentionally would hinder is ability to resist. Once we have him in our custody, we can do whatever we want. Our own mental powers can then be mund to permanently disable him so he has almost no powers at all."

"So he won't be a threat to whoever we make him mate with," I said "I have no more questions."

"Well then, that covers what you need to focus on learning," Mariso said, "However, that's not the only change to your routine for this mission. You know of Meouraela, the Latias with the bad shoulder and cheek?"

"Yes," I said, "I met her yesterday."

"Well, she will be replacing you while you go on the mission. You will be meeting with her every week so she can learn to be you."

"But, she's incontinent."

"That will be managed," Mariso said, "She won't be doing everything you do, and a few select persons will know, such as your siblings."

"Okay, I'll teach her my mannerisms. I look forward with meeting with her. I think we can be great friends. It's not every day you meet a new Latias."

"It's good you approach this with an open mind. We can arrange more times with her if you like. She will also be educated during the rest of her week. She will never be a princess, but she will need to pass as one. She will also be doing other missions everyone one in a while."

I didn't know which was worst: living among the incest inflicted Latios or knowing what life is like as a princess only as a pretender, but never truly living. Meoureala was not only the image of weakness and sickness, her very existence would be proof that the family has been keeping huge secrets. I would be one of the few outlets she has. Hopefully, this will mean she can forever move out of that horrid place.

Mariso continued speaking on the plan. "We cannot project exactly what will happen, although it is certain that we will be hiring dark type gijinkas. Robearo is a considered one of the Alliance's best assets and an honored lord in Balthia. Dark type gijinkas aren't even allowed in Balthia, but Robearo travels with the lords and prime minister. It will have to be an opportunistic operation so we have to keep options secret. We also will have to keep this plan secret so they don't set up a trap. Only my two most trust agents know this plan about this outside of this room."

"So how long would I have to remain as the traitor?" I asked.

"It really depends on the circumstances. You'll think of some way to retire or get 'captured' outside of alliance's borders. As per international law, we can take him as a prisoner."

"And what to him happens after we capture him?"

"We crush his inner ear on both sides, drug him, and force him to mate with Mary and Gareiette. It's almost certain they we could get children from that. We'll have to fake a few pregnancies with your sister so she and her husband can raise the children."

My mother than stood up, "If the rest of your questions are about family matter, Mariso need to be dismissed."

I stood up and bowed to Mariso "You may take your leave."

Mariso left the room and shut the door behind him.

"Mother, my so called fiancé is my uncle. Do you plan for me to mate with Kyreialik after I officially marry Maoirous?"

"Yes. Your older sister has already tried with all your cousins, except Kyreialik who she refuses to try with despite him being our best chance. She has even tried older Latios."

That includes my future fiancé. The idea of attempting to mate with so many family member nearly made me sick on the inside again. There is absolutely no love in such drastic behavoir. Given the choice, I'll rather try to make a spouse out of Kyreialik. I honestly didn't pay much attention to him while I had the chance so his personilty is a complete mystery to me.

"I'll rather mate with Kyreialik than to go through a bunch of relatives. There's no point in doing what my sister tried anyways. Is this what we resorted to?"

"Yes, and many of those poor kids are the result of that."

"And are there any younger Latios or Latias at all?"

"No. You are still the youngest," Mom said, "I was the last woman of my generation to go through any type of pregnancy when I had you."

"So, we may be the last."

"I wouldn't jump to such a conclusion. Your generation hasn't been around that long. Some naturalists of other nations have been studying similar circumstances with other populations. There are differing diseases and inflictions in each group, but thing remain quite similar. Some populations manage to do quite well after a certain amount of time even. It may be possible that the effects of inbreeding will just disappear."

"We can't make any assumptions," I said.

"Well, you better take that arquebus and that arquebus's manual back to your room. It's not as advance as Robearo's weapon, but it will do for now. It's metals are set up the same why as his."

I went over to pick up the arquebus. It was clean and without ammunition. It was made for a fairly large gijinka, just as myself, to use. Handheld gunpowder weapons have increased in popularity, and this was one of the older designs.

Firearms don't require a lot of skill to train so it saves a lot of time when training armies yet they are quite effective. However, they wasn't much in the way of mastery when it came to them. They are far less accurate than bows and crossbows, and it's impractical to even attempt to infuse them elemental power. Other than some specially designed weapons, such as leech seed bombs, gunpowder weapons almost never incorporate a gijinka's special abilities. It's not to say they're not effective, but it's very different from what our nation tends to operate.

Our own military has had the highest standards for weapon mastery due to our long lives and our elemental affinities. We have been effectively using elemental infused spears in for well over a thousand years. Ice, Fire, and Electricity are none as the major conductive elements with go through metals well. Metal workers have experimented not only in sharpness, length, thinness, and durability, but how well they conduct each element. Aura and grass types abilities have even made plant based weaponry effective in other nation.

Range weaponry also has evolved. The crossbow is the easiest range weapon to infuse elemental power, although bows and javelins are easy as well. Grass types are considered the best range warriors. Rock type and ground types can have had an impressive history with effective sedge weapons before cannons became widespread.

Still, a firearm is a strange chose of weapon for a latios. A firearm is a good weapon for foot-soldiers in competing armies, but a latios could do far more damage with different equipment. In a duel, he might get off a shot, but there are a lot of counter measures. The bayonet is another story.

I got back to my room and sent a little electricity into the receiver. The bayonet and stock energetically glowed with electricity. My previous weapons training didn't include firearms so I thought it was strange that electricity flows so much in a gunpowder weapon. I looked at the manual.

The manual said that fire and electric infusion is almost never used with these because of accidental ignition. Attempting to do so in any situation would get you kicked out of almost any army. The conductive path is almost exclusively made for ice attacks. It is quite possible to freeze someone with the butt of the weapon or the bayonet. It's usually much more effective just to stab someone with the bayonet so most of these firearms don't have a conductive path such as this.

I considered going up against one of these. Psychics are often trained to have bullet prescience, but there are limits to that. I might even end up fighting Robearo himself depending on how the operation plays out. I've never been in real combat. I've had many practice battles but I'm not foolish enough to think that truly prepares one for life and death situations. I definitely won't want to be alone against that war hardened latios.

I looked in the mirror holding the gun. My hair was much too long for this mission but that could wait. I changed my appearance to traitor. It made me sick, but you get over those feelings fast in this line on work. His hair was more symmetrical than mine, and almost perfect. I'll take my strong yellow eyes over his dull gray ones. Latios can often have shades of blue eyes, much like Latias can have shades of pink eyes. In most cases, I absolutely adore it when Latios have blue eyes, but I only envy the reddest of Latias eyes. I noticed that his arms where huge compared to my weak arms. The masculine chin I was wearing definitely contrasted my real facial presence. I didn't even know what sort of expressions he made with his face, so there was no point practicing him now. I proudly turned back into myself.

I remembered my last mission and thought about things I would need: Long-form intelligence files, matching perfume, and matching hair dye.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said.

A well dressed and rugged girafarig came in and bowed. He was likely from Malthor Village which was home to many of Her Majesty's non-dragon subjects.

"Princess Sheiaral, I am Ferik and I was instructed by our empress to teach you to be at least as proficient as I am at time illusions."

He was still bowing.

"You haven't been in our nation that long, have you?" I asked, "You don't need to bow or address me by title."

"I don't even qualify as a citizen," he said, "And even if I was, you're a princess of this great nation."

"Well, it just so happens that the teacher always outranks the student," I said.

Ferik stood up in shock. "Are you saying I don't have to do any formalities with a Latias. That just seems completely backwards."

"Royal brats were such a problem before that rule. The first born of the emperor or empress were always the least educated among their peers. You could even pat me on the head and I can't do a thing about it." I chose that example because I was taller than him, but he was pretty tall himself so I wish I didn't give him the idea. I might also have to sit leaving my head wide open.

"Well then, Sheiaral. In this room are the only two people in this nation capable of this time illusion. This is going to be a tough art to learn, but also remembered that you are blessed to even have a chance at it. Please follow me to our training room."


	4. Taking Risks

Taking Risks

A few weeks after my thirtieth birthday, we got would that Balthia had some colonies planning a total revolt. I volunteered to go on the mission to Balthia to capture Robearo while much of Balthia's military was distracted. As my wedding was being planned, it was decided that Meouraela would take my place in the wedding. I had no great desire to participate in a sham of a marriage, but Meouraela thought this was the best time of her life. She made a lot of progress in her mannerisms and I had no doubt she will play the role in a sufficient manner. If anything, she'll be too happy, which isn't suspicious for a bride.

The mission was undertaken by myself, my father, my teacher Farik, and two covert ops agents. Farik had to continue his duty of teaching, which was kept to simple meditation that I use to control just my own perception of time. Before we left for the mission, he had to see my mother who undoubtedly put some sort of geis or binding on his mind in case he was compromised in the course of the mission. At the very least, I know my mother put some sort of spell that changed his eye movements.

Most of my time was spent with my father in disguised as male Aggrons. If Alliance intelligence was any good, they would know my father would be attempting something. However, the wedding should have completely tricked them into marking me off as a possibility of being on a mission. Before we ever drop our disguises to sleep for a night, my father would set up antiscrying and eavesdropping measures. We would usually sleep in our own rented room, such as we did this night.

"Sheiaral, we can drop our appearances now," my father said.

"That took longer than usual. Do you think the counter agent would be concentrated at this dock? We're not that deep into Balthia."

"It's an important trade station. This is where shipment are sent across the ocean. With the revolution going on, many military vessels go through here now."

"Do you think the revolution will succeed?" I asked.

"The popularity of succession is very much overstated. Most people would rather go about their ordinary lives than participate in a gunpowder based war and many of the colonies didn't revolt. It's only a matter of time before Balthia sends enough troops over the ocean to squelch this rebellion."

"What about the natives? There are many tribes that are mostly dark type. They could change the balance in the war."

"They don't care much for either side, and they'll side with Balthia if they are smart. As much as it would be good that Balthia will lose its abilities to finance their own wars, the colonies won't be able to break free."

"I'm not as familiar with colonial politics. Are the Balthian nobles over on the mythic continents as bad as the Balthian nobles on the mainland? There last few kings have really done a horrible job keeping the noble estate in line. The kings and nobles care about nothing except indulgences, and the influx of new goods only made them worse. The priests are just as bad sometimes."

"It's about taxes actually. There is almost no presences of nobility, and they act as little more than tax collectors. The colonists seem to be more unruly as time goes on. It's not unreasonable to come to conclusion that the barbarians' culture is starting to appeal to the commoners, although such a trend was hardly predictable."

"Well, I think the colonist are going to have an advantage with negotiating with the barbarians. Their medicine is actually quite effective from what I heard. Disease is always the victor in war, so if they don't have to fight diseases, they're certain to win."

"What you heard may be myths, or exaggerated truths," Dad reminded me.

I lain down on the cheap bed and faced upwards. I put my hand up and observed the simple device I had on it. It was a ring, with a wire holding up a metal weight. It was a pendulum ring. Such as device could be devised by a ratatta child and yet because it was created to battle a single latios, it was made with the finest craftsmanship available to our military. This was actually an antique from a war were Robearo was an well know combatant. Maybe a couple dozen were made and passed around to various commands. I lazily watched it go back and forth with it losing no noticeable amount of momentum or speed. I haven't even practice my time illusions with it. Should I try to make it speed up or slow down? Of course, it was supposed to be used defensively to detect and appraise time illusions. My teacher didn't even get a chance to figure out how to use such a device to train my own powers.

"Fortunately, it's looking like you won't need to use the ring," Dad said.

"What? Why are you so certain we won't encounter him?"

"He's probably halfway to the mythic continent by now," Dad said. "I can't confirm it with the intelligence we gathered, but he may be one of the top commanders in suppressing the revolt. This means we don't have any reason to muck around this country anymore."

"But, we've gone so far to complete this mission."

"I'm calling it off. Securing passage across the ocean is just too risky. We'll arrive five weeks late and there's probably going to be an intelligence leak at some point."

I got up and activated my disguise and walked out of the room. "Ralon!" My father addressed me by my undercover name. "I'm not going to let you throw your live away for this mission." He followed me out of the building.

"Excellent. It's an ideal moonless night," I said.

"You're not going to steal a ship, are you? It's pretty dangerous, even with you strength and powers."

I walked to the pier. "That is not what I had in mind at all." I dropped my disguise in the dark of night and launch off from the pier and flew up into the sky. I put a hundred feet between me and the peir in a couple of seconds. My father followed after me in a panic.

"_You're _flying_ across the ocean. Are you insane?"_ My father telepathic spoke as he chased me.

"_Dad, I can do this. I know how big the ocean is. It is possible."_

"_Sheiaral. You're not doing it here or now. You haven't sleep in at least half a day. No Latios or Latias has attempted this. You have enormous breasts for the Dragon-Father's sake. You're not built for this."_

"_You're not even keeping up with me. My breasts are secured and I can control the air as well as any other of our species."_

"_I haven't realized how old I've gotten. I can't keep up with you. I don't want to lose my favorite child."_

"_I'll take care. Don't worry about me."_

"_Sheiaral, you're attempting to cross a ocean under you own strength and then possibly fight in a war to capture someone. There is absolutely no way I'm not going to worry." _With that last though, he disappeared below.

* * *

Robearo awoken to the chatter of sailors on deck, as he usually does. He didn't want to appear lathagic in his old age so he headed to the deck to join the men. Attention unexpectedly turn to him as he appeared on the deck.

"Hey Robearo. That's one of your buddies isn't it," a sailor said pointing up. There was a trail of thin cloud which could only mean one thing.

"Yes, that is a Latios trail," Robearo said. "Its looks quite dissipated, so whoever it was must have passed before sunrise. They must be trying really hard to capture me. Well, if the intelligence is good, then that can only be Tridioius, the Empress's husband. He's missing his own daughter's wedding. He's a dog to the family. To think he'll miss his own daughter's wedding to capture little old me. I didn't think of him being crazy enough to cross the ocean by himself though. He doesn't strike me as a special operations guy either."

"The queen's husband? Isn't he the closest thing they got to a king."

"Not even close. Emperors don't share power with their spouse at all. It is clearly a marriage created so the empress could have children. It is mysterious how her infertile husband died, isn't it.

Robearo lean against the starboard edge of the ship. With his height, he was careful no to fall over. He did not have much against the man he was speaking of, but it was always nice to undermine the royal family.

"I'm pretty sure it's a marriage marked by disdain. Tridioius was always picked on because of his height and considered unmarriageable by every women growing up, despite him being the only survivor of his branch of the family. He thought it was inevitable that he would eventually get married, so he allowed himself to be kicked around until then. He was even denied military service. Only one councilman of military affairs voted for allowing him in the military… me. I thought he might have even joined me in defecting. He knew how corrupt the Latios are, and he suffered through the injustice, and then had three children with the Empress when he had the chance. If more men were like him, then maybe they would have more proper Latios families."

"Wow. You just love sharing their secrets, don't you?"

"Well, there are things so scandalous that Balthia doesn't want me to divulge, but they are pretty much okay with me being loose lipped about more personal things," the latios gloated.

"So, are you sure it's him?"

"No. It could be that the intelligence is bad and not to be trusted. However, I do look forward to such a meeting, if as enemies."

* * *

Instead of flying above the cloud, I was now a few feet above the water. What the hell was I thinking of when I tried this? I wasn't even flying fast enough to bother with the effort of pushing air out of the way.

I was cold, tired, freezing, hungry, thirsty, exhausted, and tired. I haven't realized the hopelessness of the ocean.

Maybe I could just rest in the ocean. I'll float. I do have boobs after all.

I lowered my flight a before sense returns. That will soak my clothes and the water will be freezing.

I raise speed and went higher. Come on. You knew this was going to be hellish when you started.

Ocean ocean everywhere. Not an island in sight. Just keep going. Land will appear. I've seen it on maps. I know it's there. Just keep going!

I know I said some of that out loud. The ocean is laughing at me.

"That's it. I'll conquer this with math. One… two… three… four… five…"

I know you are finite, ocean. I shall now you conquer you with my superior education and reasoning.

* * *

Even more thirsty. Even more tire. "Ten thousand two." I was not supposed to get this far, was I? Curse you numbers. Curse you ocean. "Ten thousand three." Stop mocking me. Ocean, You'll stop existing before eleven thousand at this rate.


	5. Seizing the Moment

**Seizing the Moment**

Telwy Two-Stars was always a morning person to say the least. He would often wake up before the sun rose on his own volition, before anyone else woke up. What he would do often depended on the time of the year, but he was always sure to make the most of it. His work was well respected by the members of the tribe, and he is probably the most well respected person in the tribe without a title.

The mightyena lived a good life, married early and had kids. He was starting to grow old though and he was nearly down an hour a day from his workload five years ago. Now, he was doing something a bit less taxing than cutting wood: fishing. His tribe moved in near the ocean quite recently. They had little experience reap the ocean for food, so he decided to test some fishing lore he heard from other tribes. He has had moderate success this morning.

Judging by the half-moon in the sky, the glow from the sun should be coming at any moment. Then Tewly heard a splash behind him. He turn around and saw ripples. He did not know of any creature that could make a splash like he saw. He looked to see any anything would surface and saw someone raise from the ocean. The form was pretty big, but it was wasn't moving.

"Hey, are you okay?" Telwy yelled. The was no response. "Danm it."

He grabbed some rope and jumped off of his little boat. It was a risk as he would not know how the gijinka would react. Swimming closer, he saw it was a very large women from a species he did not recognize. Very little of her was floating above the surface, which meant she likely had quite a lot of muscle mass. She clearly fell from the sky as well. She was also facedown, there was no doubt she needed rescue.

He reached the woman, and reached across her back to flip her face up. She was out cold, very cold. Water came from her mouth. She was still breathing, but she was suffering from hypothermia. He grabbed onto her arm and his knee hit something hard and smooth underwater.

"Are you wearing metal?" he said a bit dumbstruck.

He felt under her back and detected a leather strap holding together the metal device. He pulled out a knife and cut through clothing to tie the rope around the leather strap. He was originally planning on tying the rope around her arm, but the steel device seemed like a better idea. He let the knife fall into the water as he tied the rope around his torso. He starting swimming to shore. He could not save this woman alone.

* * *

It has been many hours seen Harry had seen the dragon woman. Along with Telwy, Matholmalu, and Garon, he helped get an gaint unconscious woman to the healer's place. Yet when it came time to warm her up, he was turned away. As a houndour, he was quite qualified. Even though he heard the woman was recovering, he thought may never see her again. That might have been the only time he even gets the chance to even see a dragon.

"Garon! I was was thinking of going back to the healing house to see," Harry yelled at his poochyena friend. It was near the end of the working day and everyone smelled like tree.

"You think they'll let the two of us see her?" Garon said.

"We did save her," Harry said.

"Don't you think Telwy is going to get most of the credit?" Garon said.

"So we'll just get Telwy to come." Harry turned and walked towards the center of camp were Telwy would be. Then they'll definitely let us see the dragon again!"

"Maybe you can just asked the elders if you can court her if you like to see her that much," Garon teased.

Harry could feel the blood in his checks, although he didn't know if it was noticeable. "Hey, did you not notice her clothes. She must be one of those, ummm, nobles. There's no way they'll let me court someone of high status. Besides what would she even want with me?"

"You did help save her. Women tend to like that sort of thing," Garon said.

"Knowing my luck, not only would she not care, she would also already be…" They reached Tewly. He was sitting on a stump, smelling as much like tree and sweat as anyone else. "Sweet Wind Mother. Have you been working all day after dragging that dragon to shore and all?"

"Yeap," Telwy said. "I think I'll be turning in now."

"But don't you want to check up on the dragon?" Harry said.

"I've already done what I can," Telwy said.

"But the healers are always so strict," Harry begged.

"I don't see why you obsess over this woman," Telwy said. "It's much better to pursue shorter woman in your life. When you learn the art of being a man, you'll understand that there are things you can only do with a woman of proper size."

"It's a bit early to worry about marriage," refuted Harry. "Besides, I have thought about it and I'm pretty sure the size difference isn't that big of a deal. In fact, I'm pretty sure there are plenty of unique, umm, opportunities with a girl that size. I've given this quite a bit of thought."

Matholmalu voice came from behind. "I respect a man that knows what he want." The three dogs gijinkas turned to see the seven and a half foot servine come up. "I'll come with you to see if I can get you to see the dragon."

"Well then," Tewly said. "If she offers any sort of reward for the man who saved her, you can have it, Harry."

"What, really!" Harry said.

"You did warm her up. She might have not survived if you weren't there."

"Thank you!."

Matholmalu, Harry, and Garon headed to the healing house. Matholmalu knocked on the door. The pink hair healer's apprentice open up.

"What do you want!" she said.

"We are the ones who rescued the dragon. We would like to see if she's faring better," Matholmalu said.

"She's sleeping still. Now go away. Check back tomorrow." the healer said. Then a familiar houndoom came into sight.

"Harry, how are you?" The Houndoom was Harry's older sister Moletta. "Come in guys." The healer was a bit annoyed but didn't make a deal out of it.

The dragon girl was much more beautiful now that her skin was a healthy pinkish color instead of blue. Her pink hair shone in the sun now that the roof was open for sunlight. She appeared to have all of her clothes on. Her breasts were actually bigger than Harry remembered and her waist was pretty wide. She may or may not be taller than a serperior.

"It looks like you didn't need help after all," Matholmalu whisper to Harry.

"Moletta. I didn't know you were back," Harry said.

"I was in the area and was called back. It's not every day you get to examine a dragon. This is a pretty interesting one," Moletta said.

"How so?" Matholmalu asked.

"Well, I mostly sure this is a latias, which I'm pretty sure means she's royalty. There's not much information on them at the anthropologically college. Their society is basically devoid of proper anthropological research so I may be making new discoveries," Moletta said.

"Like what?" Matholmalu asked.

"She's definitely not dragon-kin, even though she's a dragon type. Her wings are not like any other species of dragon, or even bird-kin. If I had to make a guess on her breeding group, it's closest to common-kin."

"Really?" Harry yelled.

"She is kind of adorable, isn't it," Moletta said.

"You guys are weird," Garon said. "She's like twice as tall as us.

The women straightened her head and made a soft moan.

"That's a good sign," Harry said. "At least I think that's a good sign."

"Yes Harry, that's a good sign," Moletta said.

* * *

After hearing some voices and realizing I was no longer wet and freezing, I was wondering if I just experienced death. The ocean was a lot bigger than I expect and I had no fortune to come across an island. I wondered if I even made it half way.

Would I open my eye to see if I was in the afterlife. It was apparently I was not when I saw the dark types leaning over me. A houndour and a poochyena male, with a female audino who was clearly a physician of some sort. The clothing they wore showed a lot of skin. I forgot how handsome men can be at this angle looking up at their faces from below, even if they were dressed as savages.

I was in a primitive woodening building, although it had a roof that opened up so the sun shone directly on me. I looked in the directly of me feet and saw a male servine and a horned female not wearing anything at all on her chest. I quickly looked down upon my body to make sure I was dressed, and thankfully I was. Something did feel off about my wardrobe.

"Hello, do you understand me?" the half nude woman said in a thick accent. None of the men seemed to take notice of the appearance of this woman so it might be customary for women to walk around like she does. Looking back around the the inhabitants of this room, I would guess that the houndour was the woman's younger brother.

"Yes, I understand," I reply. My mind suddenly snapped back into place as I remembered why I risked crossing the ocean. These people have no reason to know who I am in particular, but the news of a latias would spread to the colonies and to the Balthian army. It was fortunate that I was discovered by tribesmen.

"We couldn't get your armor back on," said the audino.

"My armor?" I questioned. "Oh, that's what's missing. It's my corset, not armor." All my others clothes seemed to be put on correctly. Folding my arms for support, I sat up. "Thank you for saving my life. Who do I have to thank in particular?"

"That would be Harry." The servine point his hand on the shoulder of the houndour. The houndour in particular was acting shy. He must of been about half my chronological age, although nearly an adult. He was too small to move me by himself.

The houndoom must have saw my skepticism. "Yes, my little brother had some help from Matholmalu, Garon, and another man. He warmed you up after you we pulled from the ocean." She gestured are the servine and poochyena in turn.

The houndour named Harry said nothing clearly intimated by me. I stood up "Come over here, Harry." He walked over slowly to me and I had to bend my knees to talk to him face to face. "So, what did you do?"

"Well, I helped pull you out of the ocean to this building. I also warmed up a lot of blankets and clothes to warm you up." He shook a bit but was sincere.

"Oh. Well then." I really wanted to thank him, although I've never had my life saved but him. He was cute enough for me do want to do something especially pleasant to him. I leaned over at kissed him on the cheek. He blushed heavily. I then turned my attention to the older gijinkas. "I wish I could stay longer but I came to this continent to do something important," I said. I didn't know if these people were on a particular side in this war so I had to be careful. "I need to find someone to help me with directions around this land."

"Well, I guess you can join us in our dining hall," the houndoom said. "It's starting within the hour. My name is Molette. You haven't told us your name."

"Ratheen-iai." Ratheen was the feminine version of my fake name, which would be clearly foreign to us dragons. I thought about it too long, or rather, too late.

"Excuse me." I looked down at harry who just spoke. "Ratheeniai, I was wondering if…"

"Yes?"

"Hug" he said. "Can I have a hug?"

With his head at about six feet high and me having a deep chest at that height… seems so improper. Yet, I could help but want to do it to the little guy. He more than deserves it.

"Aaaa, well. I'm a bit shy. Could everyone else leave?" I asked. Moletta nodded and until it was me and the houndoom.

"So…" harry said face level with my chest. "How are we going to…" I opened my arm. He took a step into my breast and put his arms around them. He held me strongly and securely; a civilized man may have been meek with a hug, which is always an annoyance to a woman.

"Good" I said. I put my arms around him and held him tightly. "You're doing good."

"Thank you," he said.

"You're not muffled enough." I held him tighter and heard him squeak. Now deeper in my chest, his palms landed on my breasts.

"Can this just keep going?" He said sufficiently muffled.

"I have to leave soon, but I'll give you every second I can." every second.. every second…

"Harry, listen. I can make this hug last forever, but you're going you're going to have to have to trust me." He was a dark type but this will work with proper preparation. "Open your mind, and don't speak."

I focus my efforts and changed his perception of time. I was willing to distort my perception too. I could give him hours. It was maybe quite a bit more than he deserved, but I couldn't help but helped in indulge as much as he need to.

Many long minutes pass and his hands slipped a bit as he became tired through his own passage of time. He was struggling to stay awake so he could enjoy the hug a bit longer. I brought him back into reality's flow.

"We can speak now." I siad. "Feel free to say anything."

"I wish I could marry you. You the most wonderful person I ever met." he said. I think I blushed. I liked this guy a lot. If I were not a virgin or if he wasn't a savage, I might consider sex with him. I know I would even love a baby on the low chance of such a thing being possible.

"I hope I don't disappoint you when I say that won't happen."

"Hey, Ratheeniai. You going to fight in that war with all the psychics, aren't you?" he said.

A chill when up my spine. War. I knew many things about war, but the actual experience… I don't think I really thought about it. That damned ocean was only the frying pan to the fire of war. I had to capture a high profile commander of the Balthain army.

"Yes, the war." I said, "I'm going to need another hug later."

* * *

The next morning, I was holding Harry while he was sitting on my lap looking at the sunrise. He was one of those guys who could just soak up affection endlessly.

"Okay, that should fixed you," I said. His sleep cycle would have been quite improper. "It's very important that you tell no one about my powers until this war is over."

"Are you scared?" he said.

"Yes. I have a duty as a Latias to do what no one else can do."

He sighed. "I won't ever see you again." It was true, although I was somewhat okay with that. It may have been unlikely we were at all compatible.

"Well, I will never forget the time I spent with you." Going off to war, there was only one thing to be: bold. "Kiss me!"

No hesitation took Harry and he took my lips. Our tongues met in a passionate frenzy. The world melted away for this moment.

* * *

I stood two rock in a lake. There were no mirrors around so this was the only source of my reflection available.

My hair turn black at will. My face changed into something decidedly less comfortable for me to look at. There should be no chance of recognition.

The appearance I was going for was a wartime appearance of a few legendary anonymous commanders throughout history, sometime called Blacktios. Their hair and blue skin pigmentation appear as black. Eyes were a deep purple. All of these commanders wither were male, or possibly merely appeared as male. Clothing was also typically dark. Appearing male would be counterproductive at this point, however. I was happy to remain female. I heard the colonist were accepting of female in war. The first female Blacktios commander would take some effort to sell, but I'll make it work.

I then settled on my appearance. I wasn't happy with a single aspect of my appearance, as I shouldn't be. Vanity often leads to bad disguises. Well, I was still feminine at least. Assuming I succeed, I'll leave behind a legacy of a warrior Latias.

I looked at myself and felt very different in the face of war. Putting on the guise of a legendary commander made me ready to march off right now into what could be my death. I just feel like my courage should came from elsewhere, from something less foolish.

Where does courage come from?

Many soldiers go to war for a girl to return to, a story as old as time. I thought back on Harry, who I'll likely never see again. It helps though.

Some get courage by loyalty to a country. I risked my life for my country already

And when cannonballs start flying, all those reasons a hundred miles away goes out the window. The only fight to save the man next to him.

"_There is nothing rational about war from a soldier's point of view. As rulers and commanders, it is important that you must not let them realize this"_

"Good damn it, Hartherus," I mutter to my late teacher. I was really doubting my sanity. Conversations with the dead and I haven't even started yet.


	6. The Two Second Regiment 1

**A/N: I added and edited new stuff before this point.**

The Two Second Regiment, Part One

"I have four of a kind," one of the soldiers said.

It has been three months and two major battles. The have been five 'confrontations' with only a deaths each. In some ways is was not as brutal as I imagine. In every way that matter it was far worst than I imagined. What deaths belonged to each battle do the spread of diseases. Battlefield medicine seemed to be our side's advantage. What battle medicine meant was possibly the worst part. Once someone showed symptoms, there wasn't much you could do. I had fortune to not be part other the other side, which I heard was much worst.

As a major who also captains an entirely female arquebusiers company, I manage to save quite a few lives and garner respect. I've been relarively unscatched throughout a few battles. Once, I deflected a cannonball with an assist, and felt an impact through-out my entire body. The worst part is the uncertainty that I'll survive something like that again. After that battle, I noticed some bleeding which could have been from my hymen. A couple of seconds later, one of the medics in a nearby tent yelled about a soldier needing amputation which changed my perspective in an instant.

Balthia had many of the same species as this army, which were primarily psychic types. They employed mercenaries dark types that would kill of defectors from either side, and they were slowly hiring some natives as physicians. There were no females fighter for Balthia, while there were at least eight males for every female in the entire composition of this brigade. In some of the more intense moments, I found I was short in my estimation at the bravery of the common soldier. While princes have entire countries to gain when they go off to war, it seems like a tiny patch of land and an idea is enough for a man to march directly into a line of pikes.

Now, however, the morale of army was at an all time low. This war has not been going well, and one of the reason was closing in. Colonel Dromous, an alakazam, and his Special Teleportation Regiment has outmaneuvered every general the colonies had. We were supposed to stop their progress, but it conventional wisdom was that merely trying to slow them would mean a very deadly flanking maneuver would arise where a retreat is the only option. At worst, it could lead to an entire regiment being trapped and massacred. For me, it meant that I would have to oppose this brigade until the end of the war and never get close to Robearo. While Robearo's Regiment wasn't an as infamous as the Special Teleportation Regiment was, our army would have to to have a decisive victory, and not the stalemate the soldiers could only barely conceive of.

The soldier laid out his useless hand of card. "Emperor," He said naming the highest card in his hand.

"Two threes," said another. Two others dropped their hands on the table.

"Wow. Disappoint round," said the last throwing his failed straight on the table.

The first soldier complained. "Hey, the black emperor is the highest card in the game. That should count for something."

"If I had nothing," said the man with the pair.

"Major Latias, the emperor shouldn't be outranked by a couple of threes, should he?"

Tonight, I spent most of the time in the same tent, with these men from the same regiment as me. I haven't seen their captain around all day, so I thought I'll make sure someone had their wellbeing in mind. It took me a couple of sex jokes for them to finally get them to trust me being around.

"An emperor without subjects is just a vagrant at best, and a madman at worst" I said. "Follow the rules, Corporal. Kings have to obey, and so must you and me."

The soldiers with the pair sat straight up. "Well, if we'd had royals like you, I don't think we'd be in this war."

"Perhaps. It's hard to say as we've always ruled the dragons. We've haven't grown fast enough to have the manpower to colonize. There are just not enough benefits for such a project to justify the costs." I stood up and pushed my chair under the table. "But I don't think I have much time to consider alternate histories. Tomorrow's history is far more important. Now, I must leave. Thank you for your company." I walked outside into the night.

I was waiting for a wingull who was the last of whom I sent on reconnaissance. He seemed to be arriving as per my estimation.

"Major, here is the map. I'm sorry for the smudges. It rained a little." He handed me the scroll. I opened it up, please to see that he did a good job of filling in the data points I wanted. The smudging that was there was too minor to be of really note.

In war, it is important to have better and more diverse maps than your enemy whenever possible. There are those who say the pen is more powerful than the sword, but in cartography, such a saying is without platitude. Wiser pleasants who have learned how to draw maps have been speared an halbert for parchment and pen in times of draft. During my schooling, I was especially good at penning good topographical maps filled with hundreds of details. I haven't thought about using it in war before but I must use every tool I have as a Latias, considered the war veteran Latios I need to face. The general seemed quick amused by the details of my maps, while calling saying that my topography is 'accurate enough'. The colonels seemed less impressed, one of them commenting, 'muddy grass in my boots are the least of my worries.' While most of the soldier look up to me, I do often feel like a kid compared to the three commanding officers, despite my height. They could tell it was my first war, and I have a baby face in comparison to all the superior officers. I could understand seeing young faces marching into danger aging an officer's attitude. I was torn between peership and agism as I looked at the late-teen wingull.

"At ease, Private. You've done a good job," I said clutching the map. In ten minutes I would be ready.

As I approached the general's twenty-foot-tall tent, I could here the colonels yelling, perfectly ceasing whenever the general spoke. The general yelled to sometimes, but I could tell the planning was not going well.

"You need to realize that a four second reaction time doesn't matter if they end up flanked. That will only mean they we realized we're fucked sooner. This may work in against most brigades, but not this one," my sawk commander, Colonel Martin, said. "We need special tactics to counter Colonel Dromous. Poor reaction to the two second jump may have lead to unnecessary deaths, but it's not as bad as having no options." He was a six foot tall with huge eyebrows. He was the shortest of the higher rank officers I've seen.

"Outflanked, as opposed to being outnumbered the entire time?" Colonel Freitous, the gothitelle said. He was only slightly taller than Colonel Martin. His black hair was cut short to a flattop. "They're going to be walked over and will have no ability to control the field."

"It's a lot better than doing what everyone else has tried and failed." Colonel Martin said.

The towering steelix general spoke. "We have to remember that as desperate and unusual as Colonel Martin's plan is, that it's almost certain Colonel Dromous and Lieutenant General Yatzer have thought of it can will have something to counter it." It would be impossible for him to speaking in any voice that wasn't very low. His age of eighty-six was evident. He sat on the ground as well to make a good view of the table possible.

It was at this moment they took notice of me. The general looked patiently, and Martin seen relieved that an interruption happened. The dark skinned Freitas merely looked pessimistic.

"Brigadier General Vederson. I have developed some battle plans. I have maps, and personnel assignments requests."

"Very well, put them on the table." The general said. I've seen enough of this map.

"Well, it can't be any worst than Colonel Martin's plan." the other colonel said.

"Well, it's better than no plan," the general said. "And, wow, this is a normal sized regiment. I wasn't expecting that. I was expecting something like Colonel Martin's plan. He wanted to make a undersized teleporting regiment base."

"Would that not also require the xatus and natus? We need them across the entire brigade to anticipate teleporting arquebusiers and other skirmishers," I said.

"It's stretching our total foresight ability, but it's not impossible," he said.

"Is this regiment she put together the regiment that's supposed to be going off against Dromous?" Colonel Martin said.

"Yes," I said. This was indeed the regiment that Dromous would flank in my plan, which would be furthest from Dromous at the start. "To be clear, I don't mean the regiment aligned with Dromous. I mean that will inevitably fight him and Colonel Caterburr's regiment."

General Vederson spoke. "So, you don't have a commander listed."

"I'm not sure who would perform this plan better." I said. It was a half truth. Hopefully, the general would come to the same conclusion I had, although I may be a bit biased.

"So, which of you are going to command the regiment that fights against Dromous?" The colonels looked at each other. There was a bit of a worried look with both of them. Two colonels have been kill against by Dromous's men. "Well, then. I seem to be lacking colonels brave enough to fight Dromous. Lieutenant Colonel Latias, as of this moment, you're out of uniform."

That went a lot better than I expected. It was disturbingly quick as well. "Thank you sir, but you haven't read my plans. Have you already figured them out from skimming the regiment composition?"

"No, but I know conviction when I see it. I'm also a very fast reader so I know you got something going on."

Colonels Martin and Freitous looked at each other with worry. One of them was demoted. It was just a matter of the general reading and then deciding who was least qualified for my plan.

* * *

Robearo picked up the hair on Major General Cabber's desk. It was pink and rather long. It had almost perfect fineness as Robearo rubbed his figures across the length of the hair. There should have been no way this hair could come from this continent.

"So, it can not be denied. There's a Latias in the rebel armies," Robearo said. "I must say, I have no clue about the identity of this beauty of a dragon. I was truly most expecting a specific male, with a few alternative men who may have some glory to try to gain. I hate to underestimated the Draconian government. It's almost as bad as overestimating them. I'm afraid I have no dossier to draft up for you."

"What are you doing trying to be responsible for everything at your age? I just thought it would be of interest to you. Well, I suppose it's possible that General Yatzer could capture her. I'm sure we could make some special arrangements for you, considering that you, as a Latios, may appreciate her company."

General Cabber was not one of Robearo's favorite people. This statement just confirm he was among the lowest of character within Balthia's nobility. "He would have to win the battle for that to happen. Besides, she's young. I doubt she'll have anything interesting to say." He didn't like to insult nobles outright, but reminding them of their relative inferiority was enough. It was a shame though because he did like General Yazter.

"What do you mean 'he would have to win the battle?' Yazter has that teleporting regiment and he has been crushing all of the rebels with ease."

"Well, he has a Latias to contend with," he said putting the strand of hair into a neat roll in his hand. Robearo was careful to pay no weight to Cabber's point.

"A Latias? You don't even know who she is."

"I know she's a Latias. If she does lose, I most definitely will have no desire to see her. She would be a waste of her blood."

**Author's notes: I figured out the chronology of my worlds. Robearo existed before the United States of America was founded and Sheiaral's mother was born a year after. Best Friends starts later this year.**


End file.
